


Black and White and Neon

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man Presents Anti-Venom: New Ways to Live, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, Crack, Eddie is nice and consider and Frank fucking hates it, Frank's favourite word is Fuck, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Sleazy Themed Motel, Slight AU of New Ways to Live, Smut, blowjob, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: On their way to track down who took Jenna Cole, Frank Castle keeps falling asleep at the wheel, and in refusing to let his "travel companion" Eddie Brock (now known as Anti-Venom) drive, they shack up in a sleazy motel for the evening.It only made sense that they would end up pinning each other naked to the bed.(Kinktober Day 8: Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex)





	Black and White and Neon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



> Dedicated to Amaronith, who inspired/is to blame for this.
> 
> The following takes place during _Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Anti-Venom - New Ways to Live_.

“This place fucking sucks.”

“I offered to drive.”

“Should’ve just slept in the fucking van.”

Eddie chuckled and shook his head, opening up the bedside drawer in their motel room. It was sleazy, by-the-hour, and featuring some kind of theme, which he could only describe as maybe “prostitutes in a tropical paradise”. Right next to the Gideon’s bible laid an enormous bottle of personal lubricant (and several smaller ones of varying flavors) and a variety of condoms in strips. He pulled a strip out and dangled it in the air.

“Charming little room, don’t you think?”

Castle looked like he was going to shit a brick. “Go fuck yourself, Brock. I never wanted to do this and it’s only happening because I can’t kill you to shut you up.”

“That’s it, then?” His smile faded marginally. “I’m insulted, Frank; I thought we were allies. Protecting the innocent.”

“You’ve got a pretty fucking _funny_ idea of what ‘innocent’ qualifies as, protecting a damn junkie-”

Eddie snarled and leapt over the bed to grab Castle by the arm and shoved him down into the bed on his back. “You take that back _right now!_ Jenna is _my charge_ and-”

Castle swung at him and he shifted out of the way, white tendrils whipping out to pin the other man down. When Castle went for his knife, the Anti-Venom seized the weapon and threw it across the room.

“She. Is. _Mine_. I am her protector. I am her cure and I am _not_ going to let you sabotage my work. I am doing good things here, Frank.” Eddie leaned down, almost touching Castle, close enough to feel the heat of his breath. “We all need to be cured of something. Even you.”

The Punisher lurched forward and headbutted him hard enough to make Eddie see stars. A few of the tendrils retracted as he lost focus, and Castle punched him directly in the nose. He fell back, shocked, and when he put his hand to his face, it came away bloody. Eddie ground his teeth and let the Anti-Venom wrap him back up and start to heal his face.

“That… wasn’t… very…” He sent his hands out like horribly long fingers to trap Castle onto the bed again. “... _nice!_ ”

“The _fuck_ do you want, Brock?” Castle spat. “You want to get laid? You want a fucking dick up your ass? Or is your head so far up that there’s no room for-”

“You don’t _deserve_ me; any part of me.”

“Like I _said_.”

Eddie leaned over him, pinning Castle now with hands instead of tendrils. “But I’m willing to give even what is undeserved.” Castle hacked up phlegm and spit it onto Eddie’s face, but he only chuckled darkly and wiped it off. “I used to be like you, Frank. I used to take, take, take. I’m a giver now. I give. I can give things to you, because I’m a good person, Frank.” Castle was strong, certainly strong enough to throw Eddie off if he didn’t use the Anti-Venom, but he didn’t. Either he was biding his time or… He traced a finger along the collar of Castle’s shirt.

Castle didn’t even blink, but he frowned as if he’d just lost a bet. “Will you shut up if I do?”

“I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want.”

“Maybe I… do. But you can’t say another word the rest of the night. Better yet,” he said as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto his jacket and tactical vest, “do something better with that mouth of yours. But _don’t_ -” Castle’s eyes burned. “-don’t even _think_ about touching me with your fucking tentacles.”

“They are healing. I am a heale--”

He grabbed Eddie by the front of the shirt and dragged him down on top of him. The shirt melted right in his hand and sunk back down into Eddie’s skin. Castle made a face and got his own belt off. “Don’t care. Suck me off or you’re not getting any of me tonight.”

“So touchy, Frank. You ought to get help for that.”

Eddie helped Castle get his pants off and surged back up to suck at his neck, a hand around his cock, grinning as he bit down into the flesh. Castle hissed and shoved his knee up into Eddie’s abdomen.

“The _fuck_ are you doing? I told you to-”

He silenced Castle with his own lips, and wasn’t even surprised when the other man bit down hard on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Eddie pulled away and licked the iron taste away.

“Careful, or you’ll wind up with blood on that cock of yours.”

He snorted. “Get to it, Brock.”

Eddie shrugged and moved back down, coaxing Castle to bend his knees and set them on his shoulders. He licked his lips, smirking up at the _great and terrible Punisher_ , at his mercy, ready to receive this gift.

“If I feel _one tooth_ …”

“I don’t eat appendages, Frank. You should know that.”

He rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Eddie work him up to full hardness. “I hope you choke.”

“That would be convenient for you, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, it- _ah, fuck!_ ”

Eddie took him down almost to the base in one swallow, lifting up just enough to feel his throat again, and dove back down, licking and sucking until Castle couldn’t hold back a loud groan.

“Fuck - Brock - you piece of shit-”

He didn’t bother responding, just lifted his eyes to meet Castle’s until his recipient got flustered enough to look away. Everyone had a weakness; something they needed but were too afraid to ask for. Castle was the kind of man Eddie had been. In a way, he saw himself mirrored in the Punisher.

But mostly he just saw Frank Castle arched up as Eddie brought him to orgasm.

He swallowed as Castle came with a shudder and a moan - neater that way - and appreciated the way those strong legs over his shoulders tightened and dug into him. It meant he was doing something right. He sucked gently then until Castle was completely spent, and pulled off.

He licked his lips with a grin, to which Castle could only muster up a scowl in response.

“I have given, and you have received. Now you…”

“No, Brock.”

“Then I would love to tell you about the time-”

“...get the lube and the condoms. You can figure out which size.”

He sent tendrils out to open the drawer and retrieve the items.

“This? Tonight? Never happened.”

“Of course, Frank.” A tendril dropped the lube into Castle’s open palm. “Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
